Getting wild into the wild
by kennett4ever
Summary: It is spring break and the five girls Elena,Katherine,Rebekah,Caroline and Bonnie are planning a sea trip. Klaus,Damon and Stefan want to come and they drag Elijah and Kol with them. What happens when they all end up in a desert island in the middle of the ocean? All human and rated m to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. I don't have a plan for this one so if you want me to continue please review.**

"Really Rebekah? We aggreed girls only." Caroline yelled at her friend over the phone. "What is she saying?" Bonnie asked and Caroline motioned her to sush. "What do you mean they won't let you come? I don't know. Rebekah...your brothers are assholes sorry but they are. They are totally going to ruin this trip." Caroline yelled and Bonnie sighed when she heard her cell phone ringing too. It was Elena. "Hey what's up?" Bonnie asked answering the phone. "Hey so Damon and Stefan drove me and Katherine crazy. They want to come." Elena replied. "Wait a sec." Bonnie replied and put the phone next to Caroline so that Elena could hear her yelling at Rebekah. "What was that?" Elena asked. "That was Caroline's reaction to Rebekah's suggestion to bring her brothers with her. I think you got your answer." Bonnie replied and Elena sighed. "Ok why don't you try to say this to Damon. He will rip your head off. I don't know why but they both act like some five year olds asking you to buy them playstation. They are getting on my nerves." Elena said and Bonnie smiled until Damon's voice was heard from the phone. "We are coming whether you like it or not." Damon yelled. "Do something. I will kill him." Elena said to Bonnie and she sighed. "I think we should meet." Bonnie replied. "Fine come over." Elena said and closed the phone. Bonnie approached Caroline. "Call Rebekah and tell her to come find us at Elena's along with her brothers." Bonnie said. "What? Why?" Caroline asked. "I'll explain on the road." Bonnie said and grabbed her car keys. Caroline followed her while dialing Rebekah's number.

They were all gathered at the Gilbert residence and there was chaos. They were bickering and talking endlessly. Katherine had enough. "Can I speak?" she said but nothing. "Everybody shut the fuck up now." Kahterine yelled and everyone turned towards her surprised. "I have a hangover, I am expecting my period and my head hurts. Advice:don't piss me off." Katherine said. "Ok what are we going to do?" Rebekah asked. "I think that we should vote." Klaus said. "Why the hell should we vote? It would be hopeless. Five girls and five guys. The girls are going to vote against you and the boys the opposite and we will probably have a tie and then end up fighting again." Caroline said angrily. "I insist that we should vote." Klaus said again. "Ok let's vote." Elena said and Caroline moved her head disapproovingly. "So who wants the boys to stay where they are and stop being a problem." Elena said and every girl in the room raised her hand except for one. Klaus smiled. "That's it. We won. When do we leave?" Klaus asked. "Katherine what the hell?" Elena asked her twin who didn't vote against the boys. "What? I need to spend some time with Elijah." Katherine said and approached him giving him a kiss on the lips. Eliajh pulled her closer. "Go get a room." Kol said annoyed. "You are grumpy because you are not getting laid." Katherine replied and Kol just turned his head towards another direction. "I do get laid. I just hate you all." he replied with a fake smile. "Then what are you doing here trying to go on a trip with us?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Nik?" Kol said and Klaus started looking around. He had no idea what they were talking about. He was too busy watching Caroline's every move. "He doesn't get along with the Salvatores and apart from them there were only girls so he dragged us in." Elijah replied earning a weird look from Damon and Stefan. "Can I vote again against it?" Kol asked. "Too late bitch." Katherine replied and Kol rolled his eyes getting out of the room. He woke up grumpy today and if he stayed a little more in the room he would definetely rip Katherine's head off.

"I am hungry." Rebekah said. "What a surprise?" Stefan said and kissed her cheek. He always liked teasing his girlfriend. "Ha ha Stefan very funny." Rebekah said and punched him in the shoulder. Elena opened the fridge. Before she could talk she heard a shock scream getting out of Caroline's mouth. "Someone needs to organize that fridge like right now. Tomatoes next to the juice and cucumbers next to the milk..." Caroline said in a disapprooving tone. "And control freak 'Blondie' hits again." Damon said. "You are a freak in general so stop it." Caroline replied. "I can cook some spaghetti." Elena said and everyone nodded. When the food was getting ready Rebekah and Stefan took over the table preparing. Caroline was ''restoring'' the fridge. Katherine and Elijah were making out in the living room and Elena was checking the spaghetti while Damon was making the sauce. "Hey BonBon...go get the grumpy Mikaelson of the garden...Unless he offers to moan the lawn..." Damon said with a sneaky smile. "And why should I do that?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows. "Because you are the only one not occupied. Now hit the road." Damon said and litterally pushed her out of the kitchen. He was looking forward for some alone time with Elena. He was preparing his way into her bed for a long time now. They had made out a couple of times but Elena was always drunk so she didn't remember.

Bonnie exited the house and stood in the front porch trying to locate Kol. She saw him by the roses. He was talking on the phone. "Kol..." Bonnie yelled but he didn't even make a move. He was absorbed to the conversation. "Great..annoying and deaf." Bonnie mumbled and started moving towards him. She couldn't help but hear the conversation. "And I look forward to see you too. What are you wearing right now?" Kol asked in a seductive voice. "Ew." Bonnie's voice was heard. "Hey babe hold on a sec." Kol told to the girl on the phone and took the cell phone away from his ear covering it with his palm. "What do you want?" he asked bothered. "We are eating." Bonnie replied. "Finally some good news." Kol replied. "Who's cooking?" he asked. "Team Delena." Bonnie replied. "Now that I think about it again...I am not that hungry. I think I'll pass." Kol said sarcastically. "Don't you ever quit being a dick?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes. "I will the day you will quit being a judgemental bitch. Now if you don't mind." he replied motioning her to leave him alone so that he can continue his call. Bonnie rolled her eyes and went back inside removing a plate from the table. "He is not coming?" Rebekah asked. "I don't know he said he'll pass." Bonnie replied with an evil smile on her lips. Everyone sat at the table and Kol came in. "No room for me I see." he said as he got in. "You said you'll pass." Bonnie replied with a smile. "I changed my mind." Kol replied clearly annoyed but with a fake smile. You know that kind of smile which says 'I am not angry with you I just want to kill you right now.' "Too bad." Bonnie replied. "I guess you have to serve yourself." she added with a smile and Kol headed to the kitchen to grab a bite. "So when are we leaving?" Klaus asked again looking at Caroline. "Tomorrow morning. We have to be at the harbour till eleven." Rebekah replied. "So you rent a boat?" Katherine asked and Elijah kissed her cheek. "We are taking our boat sweety." he replied. "Yeah right I forgot I was dating a millionair." Katherine replied smiling. "Ok we get to the open water. Then what?" Bonnie asked. "Stay there. I love sea." Caroline replied. "Does the boat have enough rooms for everyone?" Bonnie asked. "It has five rooms. Two per room." Klaus replied. "I will go with Elijah." Katherine said and Elijah kissed her...again. "Me and Rebekah." Stefan said earning a sweet smile from his girlfriend. "Well Elena?" Damon asked. "No." Elena said. "What are you afraid of? We have already made out." Damon replied looking desperate. "Did we?" Elena asked confused. "OK you should really stop drinking at parties. You have a low limit." Rebekah said and Elena smiled awkwardly. "Caroline..." Klaus began but was interrupted. "Don't even think about it. I am going with Bonnie. Right Bon?" Caroline said. "Da.." Bonnie replied. The sound of a plate breaking and a ''son of a bitch'' were heard from the kitchen. This was definetely Kol's unlucky day. "And he keeps getting grumpier." Klaus commented.

The night came and the five girls were having a slumber party at Caroline's. "So this is going to be best spring break ever." Caroline said. "I just don't get it why don't we go to one of the famous places and we are trying to play pirates of the Carribean." Katherine said. "Because we are adventurous and different and Bon is not ready to lose her V card." Rebekah said and the girls smiled at the blushing Bonnie. "Why don't you leave my V card alone?" Bonnie replied. "Come on have you never thought about it?" Katherine asked. "What difference does it make? I am single." Bonnie replied. "Well you might meet something interesting on the trip." Elena said. "In the middle of the ocean...yeah sharks and dolphins are defintely two of my best options." Bonnie said. "Well there will be some singles on this boat." Rebekah said. "Yeah with the best option being Kol who is Kol. I prefer the shark." Bonnie replied with a smile. "Klaus is single." Caroline said. "Please. Even if I was interested in Klaus which I am not he is clearly into you and same goes for Damon and Elena. Now that I think about it Kol was talking to a girl when I alerted him for food." Bonnie said. "He doesn't have a girlfriend. They have a little bit of a sex relationship." Rebekah replied. "Look at that. He does get laid." Katherine said and the girls started laughing. "This is going to be best trip ever." Elena said and they all went to sleep.

 **So what do you think? Should I keep going? Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to personally thank each one of you who showed interest to this story. I was willing to continue this story even for one person. So thank you and enjoy chapter 2.**

Caroline opened her eyes at the sound of the alarm that was ringing persistently and was getting on her nerves. "Please make it stop..." a sleepy Rebekah mumbled. Caroline stood up and walked zombie like towards the alarm clock on her desk. She shut it off and reached for the pillows she had on the couch near by. She narrowed her eyes and started throwing them at her still sleeping friends. Elena popped up scared. "What the hell?" she yelled looking around like lost. Katherine stretched her body and yawned. "Oh no..we are under a pillow attack." she said in a sleepy tone. "And you are soon going to be under a water attack if you don't get up. We are going on a trip today in case you forgot." Caroline said as she headed to the bathroom. Rebekah looked at Bonnie who was still sleeping heavily near by. "Come on Bon. Wake up." she said and shook her shoulder. "Five more minutes. School doesn't go anywhere mum." Bonnie said and changed sleeping position. Katherine smiled. "Yeah school doesn't go anywhere but the boat does. You better get up or I swear it will rain over the bed Bennett." she said. "Ok ok." Bonnie said and sat on the bed. Elena stood up. "Coffee anyone?" she yelled as she was standing at the door. "Espresso." Caroline's voice was heard from the bathroom. "I could really use a bitter coffee right now." Bonnie said yawning. "I will have an orange juice." Rebekah said. "Katherine?" Elena asked her twin. "A glass of wine please." she replied. "Katherine seriously? It's nine am." Elena replied. "Right...make it a beer." she said smiling. Elena sighed and went downstairs.

The Salvatores have woken up early looking forward for the upcoming trip. Damon was checking his suitcase over and over again. He had packed two suitcases and a big bag. "You know that we are going to stay on the boat right?" Stefan said entering the room. "That's why I got only two suitcases." Damon replied. "I don't see only two suitcases. What's in that bag?" Stefan asked full of curiosity. "Oh...that's...my...that's my adult supplies." Damon replied closing his eye playfully. Stefan narrowed his eyes and opened the bag. "What the...Damon? Are you going to need all these condoms with you?" Stefan said almost bursting in laughs. "If you don't use any of these you are not a Salvatore." Damon replied. "Come on it makes you look like some desparate virgin." Stefan said laughing. "You know nothing about the art of love. You are a nerd. Dude seriously you are not my brother. There must have been a mistake at the clinic or something. It's the only logical explanation." Damon said to the still laughing Stefan. "I am your brother. I am just not a nymphomaniac." Stefan replied and got out of the room to call Rebekah. "Hey baby." Rebekah's voice was heard. "Hey how are you holding up with the last arrangements?" Stefan asked still smiling remembering the conversation with Damon seconds ago. "Good. Can't wait to see you." she replied playfully. "Me too. Are you going to need a lift or something?" Stefan asked. "No we are taking Caroline's car and Bonnie is going to come with her car and the suitcases." Rebekah replied and Stefan started laughing. "Hold on a sec..." he said. "Hey Damon do you know who else took more than one suitcases...the girls." Stefan yelled. "Screw you Stefan." Damon's voice was heard from the other room. "Have you been teasing your brother again?" Rebekah asked. "Can't help it. Ok this time he asked for it." Stefan replied. "You've been a bad boy mister Salvatore and this may not end up well for you." Rebekah said playfully. "Oh please punish me." Stefan replied in a seductive voice and Damon walked past him. "Next time you call the hot line brother...make sure you are out of my audio field." he said and headed downstairs. Stefan smiled.

In the Mikaelson residence Kol woke up with a girl in his bed. "Shit." he mumbled and shook her shoulder. "Hey you." he yelled and she opened her eyes. "Goodmorning baby." she said and sat on the bed. "You have to go...Nina." Kol said. The girl frowned. "It's Lina." she said offended. "Yeah whatever..you have to go." Kol said smiling. The girl got up unwillingly and put on her clothes. As she was at his room door she turned around. "I will call you." she said with a silly smile. "Don't...someone is going to steal my cell phone tomorrow and I am not going to get a new one until next year." Kol said in a serious tone clearly messing with the girl but she wasn't one of the smart ones. "Too bad." she said looking down and left. Kol bursted in laughs. Klaus came into his room. "You should really worry about the fact that every girl who falls for you is braindead." he said entering. "Very funny." Kol replied sarcastically while putting his pants on. "Is your suitcase ready?" Klaus asked. "Over there." Kol said pointing at the corner of his room. Klaus took the suitcase and dropped it at the car where Elijah was waiting. Kol's head popped out of his room window. "You can go I will go with my car." he yelled. "Why?" Elijah yelled back. "Because." he replied. "Just make sure to be there by eleven." Elijah yelled and he and Klaus got in the car and started. Kol loved his car and refused getting in other people's cars. That was the only monogamic relationship he ever had.

The girls left Bonnie and the suitcases at her place. "Are you sure you are going to be alright driving alone?" Elena asked. "I have done it before mummy." Bonnie replied with a smile. "Ok see you on the boat bitch." Katherine yelled turning up the radio's volume and speeding up as she was insisting on driving the car. Bonnie smiled at her friends and started dragging the suitcases at her car. As soon as she was done placing them in the car she placed herself at the driver's seat. Her phone rang. It was Rebekah. "Hey what's up?" Bonnie asked. "Are you still home?" Rebekah asked. "Yeah why?" Bonnie replied. "Would you mind going by my place because I forgot my new underwear set and it's really important for me?" Rebekah said in a pleading tone. "Yeah I know for your passionate nights with Stefan...ok. Bye." Bonnie said. "Love you Bon. It's in my closet in a Victoria Secret bag." Rebekah said and hunged up. Bonnie started the car and in a while she was out of the Mikaelson mansion. Bonnie pulled over and got out of the car. She prayed that someone was still inside so that she could take what she was looking for. She knocked the door and minutes later a shirtless Kol opened the door. "It's you." he said with a fake smile. "Yeah I am happy to see you too." she said and walked past him entering the house and heading upstairs. "Where do you think you are going?" Kol protested. "I have Rebekah's orders." Bonnie yelled and entered Rebekah's room. She opened the closet quickly and took the bag. She opened it and took a peak of the underwears. "Oh somebody's going to have fan on that trip." Bonnie mumbled and headed downstairs again. She saw Kol at the kitchen and decided to play nice. "Do you need a ride?" she said awkwardly. "I know better than to get in a car whose driver is woman." Kol replied smirking. "Ok I try to be nice but you are not helping me. You are clearly in your bitchy mood again." Bonnie said and headed to the door. "Less bitchy than yours." Kol replied with a smile. "Screw you I am out of here." Bonnie said calmly and entered her car. They didn't hate each other but they always had a "i wanna get on your nerves" kind of relationship. Kol went upstairs to put his t-shirt on and grab his car keys. A few minutes later he left the house.

They were all gathered at the harbour. It was already eleven and they boarded on the yacht. "Baby this is awesome." Katherine said stepping on the yacht while holding Elijah's hand. Caroline slipped but Klaus' arms were there for her. "Be careful love." Klaus said in a low voice and Caroline smiled but immidiately frowned. "Don't call me love." she said and walked past him. Klaus smiled at her fiery attitude. Stefan carried Rebekah in bridal style receiving Damon's comments as expected. "Couldn't wait until the wedding huh?" Damon said and got a weird look from Stefan and Rebekah while Elena punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch. What was that for?" Damon asked and Elena simply smiled at him. Bonnie got on the yacht taking her sunglasses off. Kol was behind her and he made sure to 'accidentally' hit her with his suitcase just to piss her off. "Watch it Kol." Bonnie yelled. "Oh sorry...I did it on purpose." Kol replied earning a murder look from Bonnie. A man came with the suitcases minutes later. He handed the keys to Elijah who was supposed to be 'the captain'. Elijah got in the captain room along with Katherine and started the engeen while Klaus was standing at the door. "If you let Katherine drive make sure to warn us first." he said smiling. He gained the finger from Katherine "I was born to drive baby." she said and got out of the room. Elijah smiled. He used to be too serious but with Katherine he was something else. He had clearly loosen up. Katherine arrived at the deck to see her twin trying to avoid Damon and Caroline sunbathing. Rebekah was admiring the sea along with Stefan. Kol was trying to get signal in his cell phone while Bonnie was in the boat kitchen putting the liquor in the fridge. She decided to join her. "Hey Bon." Katherine said entering the kitchen and grabbing a beer. "If you keep going like that by noon you are going to be completely drunk." Bonnie said grabbing the beer from Katherine's hands. "I know." Katherine said and grabbed the beer again from Bonnie's hands with a pleading smile. Bonnie smiled back at her friend. "We are officially moving." Elena yelled when the boat started. "Ok your attention please." Elijah yelled as his head popped out of the captain cabin window. "Yeah go baby! Wow!" Katherine started yelling. "Thanks...baby." Elijah said awakwardly and continued. "Around the afternoon we are going to make our first stop for a swim..." "Yeah!" Katherine interrupted. "Isn't he awesome?" she whispered to Caroline who was near by and she smiled. "...ok...and for the night." Elijah finished and Katherine started clapping. He closed the window. "Ok he deserves a reward. I am going up there." Katherine said to Caroliine and headed to the captain cabin. "At least we know who to blame if he doesn't drive well." Bonnie said joining Elena and Caroline who were sitting together after Elijah's speech. They both smiled at her comment. Rebekah was still with Stefan. Not much to tell on that one. At the other end of the deck Klaus joined Kol for a beer and to their surprise Damon also joined them. "We should at least try to get along." he said as he sat next to Klaus and they nodded in agreement. "I mean we laready have something in common." Damon spoke again taking sip from his beer and gaining a questioning look from Klaus and Kol. "What do you mean?" Kol asked. "I don't know about you and BonBon over there but I try to get Elena and your brother tries to get Blondie." Damon said. "That's true." Klaus replied with a sigh. "Seriously we should help each other." Damon said and Klaus nodded. "At least she agreed to sleep in the same room with you." Klaus said referring to Elena and Damon sleeping in the same room. Kol smiled. "What is so funny?" Damon asked. "I just feel lucky that Caroline rejected Nik. Imagine me and Bonnie in the same room." Kol said earning a disaprooving look from Klaus. "BonBon...she is a little judgy but she is not that bad." Damon said. "I don't know we just don't get along." Kol said and took a sip of his beer. "Why don't you try to be superior and play nice?" Klaus asked. "I am having fun making her life difficult that...i have to admit." Kol said smiling and turned his head towards Bonnie who was admiring the sea and the breeze.

It was already noon and Bonnie got up to the cabin where Elijah and Katherine were driving the boat. She knocked and entered. "Hey guys." she greeted. "Bonnie.." Elijah greeted back. "What time do we stop. I have to arrange my meals." she said. "About six I guess." Elijah said and Katheirne gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Bonnie said and left. She headed to the kitchen. She decided to make a salad. She wasn't that tall and she had a hard time trying to reach the knife from the upper shelf of the cupboard. And then Kol walked in. He grabbed an apple and stood there amuzed by the image in front of his eyes. "How's the weather down there BonBon?" he asked sarcastically. "Could you stop being a jerk and give me a hand?" Bonnie said. "If you ask politely.." he said with a smirk while biting his apple. "I am not asking anything from you." Bonnie said angrily. "Good luck with that then." Kol said and headed out of the kitchen but stopped at the door. He turned around when he heard Bonnie laughing victoriously. She had grabbed a chair and stepped on it to reach the knife. "Look at you...you got taller." Kol commented earning an annoyed look from Bonnie. "How do the girls you date even stand you?" Bonnie asked. "Sex. But what am I saying...you know nothing about it. You are that...what's it called...six letter word...it starts with a V and ends with an N. Figure it out." Kol said sarcastically. Bonnie stabbed the cucumber and gave him a weird look. "At least I am not like you. You are that thing...what's it called...four letter word...starts with an S and ends with a T. Figure it out." she said and left the room with a carot and a cucmber in her hands. Kol gave her a weird look and got on the deck.

Caroline entered the kitchen looking around like she was ready to sneak in somewhere. "There you are love." Klaus' voice was heard. "Shit ." Caroline mumbled and turned around. "Why don't you just leave me alone Klaus?" Caroline said. "Come on love. You don't mean it. I know it,you know it,everyone knows it." Klaus said full of confidence. "If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't say it." Caroline replied and Klaus closed the space between them. Caroline grabbed an apple. Klaus was centimeters away and as soon as he opened the mouth to speak Caroline put the apple in. "Tasty huh?" she said and left the room. Klaus bit the apple and sighed while chewing his bite.

Damon was rubbing Elena's back with sun's cream. "So Elena...when we get back maybe we should go on a date or something...you know hang out and have a good time." Damon said awkwardly. Ususally he was very comfortable around women but with Elena it was different. He wanted everyhting to be perfect whenever he ws around her. Elena smiled. "I don't know. I will think about it." Elena replied. "If we make it back alive..." Stefan's voice was heard and Rebekah started laughing. "What do you mean brother?" Damon asked and Elena looked at the captain cabin. "He means that Katheirne is driving." Elena said and Damon sighed. "I am too young and sexy to die." Damon said and Elena bursted in laughs.

Three hours later the boat stopped and Katherine appeared on deck with a victorious smile. "Ok everybody. It's show time." she yelled and taking off her clothes she jumped in the deep blue sea. Stefan took Rebekah in his arms and they jumped together. Kol and Klaus followed. Elena tried to resist at Damon who was dragging her but he pushed her in the water despite her protest. Caroline and Bonnie were still sunbathing while Elijah dropped the ladder and then he dived too. "Hey you should come. The water is awesome." Rebekah's voice was heard and Caroline took her sunglasses off. "I am going." she said to Bonnie and she nodded. Caroline dived in. Bonnie was still enjoying the sun when Kol came up all wet from the swim. He stood in front of her. "You are hiding the sun." Bonnie said calmly and took her sunglasses off. She still had her book on her hands. "That four letter word you called me...was it slut?" Kol asked in a serious tone. "It took you long enough." Bonnie said and smiled. "Did you call me a slut?" Kol asked offended. "I don't know did I?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. Kol smirked. He grabbed Bonnie along with her book. "No..Kol put me down." Bonnie protested. "As you wish." Kol said and threw her in the sea. Everyone looked surprised. "He's going to pay for this one." Elena mumbled. Kol was still on the boat. Bonnie rised from the water with what had remained from her book. She climbed up the ladder and saw Kol still standing there. He couldn't but notice how beautiful the water in combination with the sun was making her chocolate skin look. Bonnie threw the remains of the book in front of his feet and he smiled satisfied. "When I am done swimming...you are dead." Bonnie threatened and dived back in the water. Kol dived too.

Soon the night came and they were gathered on deck. Katherine was resting her head on Elijah's chest while Rebekah and Stefan were near by kissing as they used to do. Damon had forced himself between Elena and Bonnie who were talking about the hot new Biology professor at the college. Kol was trying to get some signal again. "Shit." he mumbled. He needed to call his friend since their baseball team was playing this evening. He wanted to know about the score. Caroline was seating next to Bonnie but was lost in her own thoughts. Klaus took a seat by her side. She gave him a quick glance and looked down again. "Caroline I want to talk to you." he whispered. "What is it?" she said avoiding to look him in the eyes. Klaus took a deep breath. "I need you to give me a chance. Why are you so against the idea of you and me together?" Klaus said and Caroline sighed. "It's not that it's just that...I prefer being single for the time being." Caroline replied. "Why is that?" Klaus asked and Caroline looked at him. "I just found out that Tyler was cheating on me with Hayley and I broke up with him." Caroline said and Klaus caressed her hair. "I would never do something like that to a woman like you Caroline. You deserve better than that asshole." Klaus said and they both froze looking into each other's eyes but the moment broke when Kol started cursing his luck and his cell phone way too loudly until he finally went to his cabin.

It was about four am and a storm had began. Everyone was sleeping. Caroline though had a very light sleep. As she switched side she noticed Bonnie who was peacefully sleeping but soon something else caught her ear. It was water. She got off the bed only to find out that the cabin was flooded. She looked around panicked and shook Bonnie. "Bonnie Bonnie." she yelled. Bonnie opened her eyes. "Hey what's going on." a sleepy Bonnie replied. "I think the boat is sinking." Caroline said out of breath. "What?" Bonnie replied surprised. "The boat is sinking." Caroline yelled.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. More chapters soon...and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed,faved and followed this story. Enjoy chapter 3.**

Bonnie stood up and was surprised to see that the water was already up to her knees. "Oh my God. We are...sinking." Bonnie whispered almost panicked. "I will go to Kalijah and Delena." Caroline said. "You take Stebekah and the brothers." she added and left to alert her friends. Bonnie moved as fast as she could in the water.

Elijah and Katherine were sleeping cuddled. Elijah's eyes popped open when he heard Caroline breaking into the room. "Caroline? What's going on?" Elijah said and hearing him talking Katherine woke up too. "Babe what's going on. Caroline?" she asked surprised when she saw her friends. Caroline took a deep breath. "I don't want to worry you but...we are sinking." Caroline said panicked. Elijah and Katherine exchanged a weird look and then looked around them. The water was starting to fill the room. They both got up and along with Caroline exited the room. The three of them invaded the Delena bedroom. "Wake up." Elijah yelled as they broke in. Elena sat on the bed. "What the hell is going on?" Elena asked rubbing her eyes and Damon yawned and opened his eyes. "Oh you got to be kidding me. Were you seeing us on your sleep or something?" Damon protested. "No time for this. We are sinking." Katherine said and both Elena and Damon were speechless. They took a look around and simply got out of the room.

Bonnie was half way to the rooms she took over when she realized that she was still with her underwear. She didn't have time to get back to her cabin. Waking the others was her priority. She grabbed one of the towels she found on a chair near by and continued her way. She opened the door and saw Rebekah totally freaked out while Stefan was still sleeping. "Bonnie what's going on?" Rebekah asked minutes away from passing out. Bonnie approached her. "Ok Rebekah..I need you to calm down,wake Stefan up and go to the kitchen. Can you do that for me? I have to get Klaus and Kol ok? Everything is going to be fine." Bonnie said and Rebekah nodded and shook Stefan's shoulder. He woke up as Bonnie exited the door. Next stop Klaus' and Kol's cabin. She broke into the room. "Hey guys. Wake up." Bonnie yelled. Klaus opened his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked and didn't wait for Bonnie to answer as soon as he saw the water surrounding him. "Go to the kitchen." Bonnie said. Klaus seemed like lost. He got up and headed to the door when he stopped. "I will wake Kol up go." Bonnie said while she touched him on the shoulder. Klaus exited the room. "Kol." Bonnie yelled. "Mmm." was her response. Kol switched side. Bonnie approached the bed quickly. "Kol wake up." Bonnie said and touched his arm. Kol jumped and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his beautiful brown eyes. "We are sinking." Bonnie said frowning. Kol looked around him and let go of her hand. Bonnie stood up. "We are gathered in the kitchen. Come." she said and got out of the room. Kol was following her when he suddenly stopped. "Why are you wearing my towel?" he asked and Bonnie turned around. "Seriously? That's your problem right now?" Bonnie asked. "Just wondering." Kol said. "It was the only thing I found to wrap myself. Unless you wanted me to storm into your room with my underwear." Bonnie said. Kol said nothing and continued his way.

They were all gathered in the kitchen. "What are we doing now?" Caroline asked. "There's nothing we can do." Elena said. "I need to go up there and ask for help." Elijah said pointing at the captain cabin. "There's storm Elijah. This walky talky thing won't work. Plus it's too dangerous to go out there alone." Katherine said. "We are screwed." Klaus said. Rebekah was sitting at the corner ready to break down. She had enough. "Everybody calm the fuck down." Rebekah yelled and there was an awkward silence for a while until she yelled again. "We are going to die." "No Rebekah...noone is going to die ok?" Bonnie said and gave a look to Stefan. "Yeah Bonnie is right baby. We are all going to be ok." Stefan said and sat by her side surrounding her with his embrace. "Ok...i say we go back to our rooms check our phones for signal, save the stuff we need and jump." Kol said and every one stared at him like an alien. "In the water?" Elena asked. "No...of course in the water." Kol said. "Come on that's certain death with that storm out there." Damon said. "The suitcases are plastic. They will help us stay on top. If we go down before the ship we will be safer than going down with it." Kol said. Everyone was just staring around awkwardly. "Guys we have to decide. If we are about to do what Kol says we have to make it down to the cabins before they are full of water. We are running out of time." Bonnie said. "We have no other choice." Katherine said.

Everyone headed to the room. They got lightly dressed. None of the phones could get signal so they dropped them into the suitcase each one of them was supposed to have as a back-up in the water. They saved as many things as they could. Each one carried two differet outfits and pairs of shoes. Only Stefan had four outfits and four pairs of shoes in his suitcase since Damon decided to save all his condoms. When they were ready they gathered in the kitchen again. The last floor was already full of water and the boat was slowly but steadily sinking.

They got out on the deck. The rain was still strong and thunders and lightnings were making themselves known every now and then. "I will go first. It was my idea." Kol said and took a step forward. "Kol.." Bonnie's voice was heard. Kol turned around. Bonnie approached him and handed him his towel. "Good luck." she said and returned to the others. Everyone smiled. They all knew that they were fighting all the time like the cat and the dog and claim that they can't stand each other but they definetely cared. Kol put the towel in his suitcase and jumped. Klaus ran and saw his brother waving his hand at him. He turned to the others. "He is alright. The suitcase seems to help." Klaus said and taking a deep breath joined his brother. "Do you want to come with me?" Elijah said to Katherine and they both jumped together. Up next was Damon,Rebekah and Stefan. "Ok this is it." Elena said. "You guys go I forgot something." Bonnie said and Caroline with Elena looked at her weirdly. "Whatever it is you have to leave it behind." Caroline said. "No guys go. I will be down in a minute. I'll be fine." Bonnie said and headed inside. Caroline and Elena jumped together. "Where is Bonnie?" Katherine asked. "She is coming. She said she forgot something." Elena yelled. "Damn. It's already flooded down there where is she going to go?" Kol yelled. As soon as he finished his sentence Bonnie fell into the water and everyone seemed more relieved.

The waves were huge and soon they started to lose their orientation and the ship from their eyes. At least the rain had stopped. They decided to start moving towards the same direction. It took a total of two hours before land was finally discreet in the distance. The sun was about to rise. "I think there is something there." Rebekah yelled full of hope. "You wanted adventurous and different...when I said that we should go to one of the famous places nobody listened to Katherine." Katherine said started complaining. "Katherine?" Elena said. "Yes." her twin replied. "Shut up." Elena said but she let a light scream when she saw Damon staying behind. "Are you ok Damon?" she asked worried. "As...I said...earlier...I am too sexy to die..remember?" Damon said with a fading smile. They were all exhausted. Elena closed her eyes and so did all the others. Everything went black.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter...wanna know what's next? Review,fave and follow...love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your support. Enjoy chapter 4.**

Rebekah felt the hot sun on her salty from the sea water skin and slowly opened her eyes. She coughed lightly spitting a mix of water and sand. "Ew. Gross." she mumbled and sat up slowly. She realized that she was on land. The wave was still wetting her feet. She looked around to see everyone else along with the suitcases laying on the beach. "Hey guys." she yelled. Elena was the first one to respond. "I had this weird dream that the boat was sinking and we decided to jump..." Elena started but stopped when she opened her eyes and looked around her. "...oh my God it wasn't a dream." she said and looked at Rebekah. "Where are we? You think we died? Maybe this is heaven." Elena said and Rebekah sighed. "If this was heaven Kol would definetely not be here..." Bonnie's voice was heard sarcastically and the two girls smiled. Damon slowly sat up and grabbed his head with his hands. He looked around at the long beach and the tropical forest. They were cast away in a tropical island. "You got to be kidding me.." he mumbled and opened his suitcase relieved to see that all the condoms were safe and sound. Katherine opened her eyes but it was too dark. Finally she realized that Caroline's hair were all over her face. She stretched her body. "Now that we are finally on land can I bitch about you not listening to me when I told you that it was a really bad idea to play the wolves of the sea?" Katherine said and everyone yelled no at the same time. "Oh my God my head hurts." Caroline's voice was heard. "When Kol wakes up remind me to kill him for making us jump." Klaus said and Stefan who was near by also got up. Finally Elijah and Kol both opened their eyes at the same time. Elijah sat up and looked up to the sun. "Is everyone ok?" Elijah asked. "We are fine. I don't about the corpse over there.." Bonnie said pointing at Kol who was stretching his body. He got up losing his balance and in an angry-fading tone he spoke. "Who said this?" Bonnie laughed. "Easy there tiger." Kol just rolled his eyes.

The girls were gathered together under a big coconut tree digging their suitcases. "Tell me that you saved the new underwear." Bonnie said to Rebekah who smiled victoriously taking the Victoria Secret bag out of her suitcase. "Now I know why Katherine was grumpy during swimming. She carried all her clothes and her suitcase was heavy." Caroline said going through Katherine's stuff. "And you copied me." Katherine said to Caroline who smiled. "I took what was necessary." Bonnie replied and opened her suitcase. She had two casual and two more revealing outfits. "I thought we agreed to take only two outfits each." Elena said and opened her suitcase were she had only her pijamas and a shorts with a sports bra. "Don't worry sis. I have plenty for both of us." Katherine said. Damon approached the girls and sat next to Elena. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked curious. "Seeing what each one of us saved." Rebekah replied. "What did you save Damon?" Caroline asked full of curiosity. "My condoms." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows to Elena who facepalmed herself.

Stefan was trying hard to climb up the coconut tree but as soon as he got to the middle he was slipping back down. "Fuck it. Let's eat something else." he yelled and Klaus smiled at the view in front of his eyes. "Maybe you have better luck fishing." Klaus said and handed Stefan a handmade fishing tool. "What luck? I don't even know how to use this." Stefan mumbled to himself and looked at the tool from top to toe. "Ok fish. Your time is over cause Stefan Salvatore is coming for you." Stefan said and full of confidence approached the water but he was unlucky and stepped on a really sharp stone. "Son of a bitch." he yelled and turned around to see Klaus rolling on the ground laughing.

Kol had gathered all the celular devices trying to get some signal...again. But no luck so he handed them back to their owners. Elijah came up with an idea. "I suggest that we should split into groups and take over tasks." he said and everyone nodded. He was practically the leader of the excursion. "Ok since Stefan had no luck with the food he and Rebekah will help me and Katherine built a hut." Elijah said to the grumpy Stefan and the two girls. "Caroline and Klaus will take over the food and water supply." Elijah said and Stefan laughed at Klaus who didn't seem satisfied with his task. "Karma is a bitch." he said and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Damon and Elena take this..." Elijah said handing Damon a little knife. "...and go cut branches and stuff for the fire we will light." Elijah finished and they both nodded. "And Kol and Bonnie you will explore the island...you know ...get an idea of what's out there." he pointed to the woods. "And when you are done exploring you are going to go to the highest place of the island where Damon and Elena will leave some wood to built an sos fire in case a boat or something comes by." Elijah said and they both sighed looking at each other annoyed.

The construction of the hut at the beach was at a good point and everyone found out that Stefan was actually good at cutting leaves and wood. Klaus and Caroline had an excuisite time...well kind of. "Higher!" Caroline yelled. "A little to the left...no too much. To the right. Yeah yeah. Hold it. Higher." Caroline ordered. "Ok got it." she said and Klaus helped her climb off of his shoulders where she had climbed to reach the fruits from the upper part of the tree. "Where is the basket?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked up to realize that she had forgotten the basket hanged from a branch. "Shit." she mumbled. "I will climb." Klaus said with determination and took a step forward. It was hillarious. He didn't manage to climb not even an inch before falling back to the ground. Caroline bursted in a loud weird laughter. "I can't believe that Stefan missed this. He lived for this moment." Caroline mumbled and Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Well love I would like to see you try." Klaus said. "Why would I climb up a tree when I can climb up you? It's much more easier." Caroline said smiling playfully at Klaus who had no choice but to lift her to his shoulders again so that she could take the basket. Later they would go fishing and searching for water.

Elena was laughing at Damon's weird noises while he tried to cut down a big branch with the small knife. "This...fuck. Son of a …..shit." were the only words coming out of his mouth for the past fifteen minutes. "Let me try." Elena said and received a weird look from Damon. "What? I've been in scouts and I know karate." Elena replied and Damon narrowed his eyes giving her a look full of disbelief but after a lot of consideration he handed her the knife. Elena approached the branch and did four little cuttings in it. She gave the knife back to Damon and took some steps behind. She kicked the branch with all her strength and doing a turn she ended up cutting it with her hand. "This was the ninja hit." she said to the surprised Damon. "Did that just happen?" Damon asked with eyes wide open. "You being humiliated by a girl..totally." Elena said smiling, took the branch in her hands and started walking farther into the woods after patting Damon on the shoulder.

Kol and Bonnie were walking around taking mental notes. As they were walking Bonnie stumbled on a wooden box. Kol was near by. Bonnie kneeled and opened the box. "Holly crap..." she said with a smile. The box had twenty bottles of rum. "Maybe we can have some fun after all." Bonnie mumbled and closed the box as soon as she realized that Kol was coming. "What is this? What did you find?" Kol asked pointing at the box. "Finders keepers." she said and sat on the box when she saw Kol approaching it. "Fine. I will give you to the counted ten to get your ass off of that box before I drag you away from it myself...and you know that I can do it." Kol said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I'd love to see you try." she said and Kol started counting down. "Ten." he said with a smile and dropped Bonnie on his shoulder dumping her on the ground near by. "Asshole." Bonnie said with narrowed eyes. "Bitch." Kol said with a smile before he opened the box. "Oh my...that is really good. Don't tell me that you were planning to keep this all to yourself?" Kol said eyeing Bonnie with the corner of his eye. Bonnie was mad and she still owed him from the boat when he dropped her in the water and ruined her book. She slowly approached Kol and slapped him on the back of the head. "What the hell?" Kol said annoyed. "What? You had a bug on your head." Bonnie lied and Kol narrowed his eyes. As soon as she turned to the opposite direction Kol slapped her butt. "Did you just...?" Bonnie said angrily. "What? You had a bug on your ass." Kol replied and taking the box in his hands started walking. "Asshole." Bonnie yelled. "Bitch." Kol replied.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I love you so much for reviewing,faving and following. Enjoy chapter 5...**

Elijah,Katherine,Stefan and Rebekah were having a break from the hut building task they were stuck with. "Ok this totally sucks." Stefan said looking at the one hut they managed to build so far. "Come on it's not that bad...ok it sucks...but it's all we have for now." Rebekah said wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Elijah was a few inches away biting an apple he sneaked into his suitcase just before they jumped. "Hey Elijah." Katherine said and walked seductively towards her boyfriend. "What?" Elijah asked smirking and narrowing his eyes in a low voice. Katherine approached him and leaned into his ear. "Are you in a sexy mood?" she whispered smiling. "Katherine we got work to do." Elijah said laughing when Katherine leaked his earlobe. "Come on...it will be fun..we can steal Damon's condoms...it's gonna be epic." Katherine said making puppy eyes. "Not now ok?" Elijah smiled again. Katherine kissed him on the cheek and joined Rebekah who was spending her break gathering seashells. "Really that's what you do in your free time?" Katherine said sarcastically. "By the way...if Damon finds out your plan about stealing his condoms...he is so going to kill you." Rebekah said with a smile. "Oh you were listening this whole time you kinky...sister in law." Katherine said smiling. "It's not that it was hard not to hear you." Rebekah replied. "What about you and Salvatore junior over there? Are you going to steal any condoms?" Katherine asked with a sneaky smile closing her eye playfully at Rebekah. "Considering the fact that he saw my new underwear I think yes." Rebekah said and both her and Katherine bursted in light giggles.

Caroline and Klaus had filled their suitcases with fruits and coconuts and they were now coming back at the beach. "Food." Stefan yelled desperately and rushed next to Klaus grabbing his suitcase. "This trip is turning us into Neaterdals." Klaus said looking at Stefan ravishing a banana. "Ok we have to search for water." Caroline said to Klaus but was interrupted. "You don't." Bonnie's voice was heard and everyone turned to see her coming from the woods. Kol was next to her carrying a wooden box. "We just finished exploring. There is a spring in the woods. Crystall clear water thank God." Bonnie said and Caroline breathed relieved. She was tired of Klaus trying to make her fall for him. Actually she did thought that he was cute if not hot and the accent was really one of his pros...but she didn't want to admit it. "There is also a lake...pond...lagoon something like that..with a waterfall. No salty water. We can bath there." Kol said. "What's in the box?" Klaus asked full of curiosity. "Something cool I found..." Kol began. "YOU found?" Bonnie interrupted raising her eyebrows. "Fine! Something cool SHE found..." Kol said annoyed and opened the box to reveal the bottles of rum. "Now we're talking." Katherine said approaching the box stunned. "I am going to get an extra bottle because I found this." Bonnie said. "You don't even drink." Kol said annoyed. "How do you know if I drink or not?" Bonnie snapped. They started bickering again. Katherine approached Caroline. "These two need to get laid..like right now." Katherine whispered to Caroline. "Yeah..you try to tell them. They are going to hang you alive. And it's got many trees around." Caroline said and patted Katherine on the shoulder. Any conversation between Bonnie and Kol was ending up being a bickering which ended up with the usual asshole-bitch thing. "Where are we going to poop?" Stefan asked in a serious tone and everyone turned towards him with a 'what the hell' expression. "Just wondering..." he defended himself and turned his full attention back to his banana.

Elena and Damon were now making their way back to the others. Caroline and Klaus were...kind of fishing. The team Stebekalijah was still having a hard time with those huts they were trying to build while Kol and Bonnie were bickering as always over a certain banana. Elena approached them. "We left the woods for the sos fire over there." she said keeping her distance since things were dangerous after Kol threw a handfull of sand on Bonnie's hair and she was seasheel bombing him unstoppably. "Hey guys..." Elena yelled but nothing. "Hey timeout...timeout. Damon I need some help over here." Elena said and Damon rushed. They both approached Bonnie and Kol and held them before they attack again. "Ok it's enough." Damon said and Kol and Bonnie both frowned shooting daggers at each other. "We have the wood for the sos fire." Elena spoke still holding Bonnie. "Fine. I will do it alone. I am not working with him." Bonnie said and freed herself from Elena's grip heading to the pile of woods. "You are incapable of doing anything. You will totally ruin this. I will do it. Alone." Kol said and Bonnie faced him again with a death look. "I will do it." she said taking a step forward. "No I will do it." Kol said also taking a step forward and looking down directly into her eyes. "OK if we are going to start this again...why don't you let me and Elena handle this?" Damon said. "We don't need your favour." both Kol and Bonnie said at the same time. Damon smiled. "See you finally agreed on something...that's the spirit. Now go and take care of it before Elijah realises that you are not where you're supposed to be." Damon said and he and Elena left.

Bonnie carried the smaller sticks and branches while Kol carried the bigger pieces of wood. They arrived at the highest point of the island. "Ok...I am tired." Bonnie said in a serious tone. "Well it was a long way..." Kol said referring to the road from the beach up to the hill. "I don't mean physically tired. Emotionally." Bonnie said. "I am not a psychologist." Kol replied putting down the pile of wood. "See...every time I am trying to...never mind...forget it." Bonnie said and put down her pile clearly mad. "Ok tell me..." Kol said looking bored. "I was going to say that I am tired of all the fighting...and that maybe we should at least try to get along...for everyone's sake. I mean I accidentally hit Elena with a seashell that was meant for you...we are a public danger." Bonnie said and Kol narrowed his eyes. "Are you proposing a truce?" he asked full of desbelief. "I am actually proposing...less nerves...more patience...and...less bickering." Bonnie said. "I don't think I am capable of this." Kol said with a fake smile. "You can at least try...I am willing to be more compatible." Bonnie said. "I'll give it my best shot." Kol finally agreed. "Fine let's get to work." Bonnie said. "Who made you the boss?" Kol asked sarcastically. "In the name of the agreement we just came to...I will not answer to this question." Bonnie said and got to work. Kol smirked and followed her.

Back at the beach Caroline was on a rock. She narrowed her eyes targeting the fish that was in the water by the rock. As she was ready to catch the fish with that handmade tools Klaus had made she slipped and fell into the water. Klaus was near by and saw the scene. He smiled when he saw Caroline merging from the water shocking wet and pissed off. "It's not funny." she said frowned as she approached him. "Actually it was hillarious." Klaus said with a smile. "Klaus..." Caroline smirked and hit him with her elbow. "You look stunning." Klaus told her and Caroline could feel her cheeks blushing. She bit her lip awkwardly and just looked down without saying anything. He was really persistant. Klaus dropped the fishing tool down and turned towards Caroline. He cupped her face and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Caroline didn't think for a moment before responding to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They deepened the kiss and Klaus took a step forward. Caroline broke the kiss and smiled widely at him when suddenly her smile dropped. "What's going on?" Klaus asked still holding Caroline. Caroline looked in the water and immidiately let a scream jumping on Klaus. "Oh my God it touched me..." Caroline yelled and Klaus started laughing seeing the fish that upset her. He carried her out of the water bridal style and headed back in water to grab the tools. "Be careful." Caroline said. "Relax. It's just a fish." Klaus said and kissed her one more time before heading back to the water. Caroline couldn't help but smile seeing him heading towards the sea.

Elena was sitting under a tree writing her diary. It was one of the first things she decided to save before jumping in the water. Damon approached her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a seat beside her. "I am updating my diary.." Elena replied. "And what exactly are you writing about?" Damon asked. "Dear diary...today I ate two bananas. Am I going to bacome fat?" Damon said mimicking Elena's voice. Elena giggled. "No it's not like that." Elena said. "Yeah I know...Dear diary today we were cast away on a desert island...I missed my hairdresser appointement. Tragic." Damon said mimicking Elena's voice again. Elena laughed "No stop it it's not like that...I am writing down my deepest thoughts." Elena said with a smile. "Am I included?" Damon asked cracking Elena a charming smile. "I am not supposed to answer that question." Elena said. "You have to." Damon said. Elena paused for a moment. She looked at Damon with a big smile. "Maybe." she said and walked away. "Come on that was too diplomatic. I need an answer." Damon yelled at Elena who was heading towards the fresh build huts.

Bonnie and Kol worked together at the sos fire in a surprisingly peaceful way. It was starting getting dark and they were all sitting around the fire that everyone was pointlessly trying to light up until Elena showed up putting her scouts skills into the game. Caroline and Klaus announced their decesion to try and be together. Everyone clapped but Bonnie's and Kol's smile immidiately dropped when they realized that they would have to share the same hut. "Look Bon... I am sorry. I know you don't really get along..." Caroline said. "Do I have enough time to build another hut?" Bonnie asked. Caroline smiled. "Come on...see it as a chance for you two to get along." Caroline said in a pleading tone. "You owe me...seriously..." Bonnie said to Caroline who smiled widely and pulled her friend into a hug. Meters away Klaus was trying to talk Kol into this. "I always knew that I was your least favourite sibling...but I didn't know you hated me that much." Kol said in a serious tone. "Kol...please...brother." Klaus said in a pleading tone. "Only if you promise me that if we make it back...you are going to let me...fix your car..." Kol said with a sneaky smile. Kol had a passion with cars. He really liked messing with cars...especially his brother's...but he never let him. Klaus of course loved Caroline more than his car so he didn't even think for a second before replying positevely to Kol's question. "Good. But I can't promise that I won't kill her in her sleep." Kol said. "Play nice." Klaus said and approached Caroline.

"Ok everyone...time for party." Katherine yelled bringing the box with the rum. "Take it easy. We are not allowed to finish it from the first night." Bonnie said. "I'll agree on that." Damon said grabbing a bottle. Everyone else got a bottle in their hands. "Ok thanks for taking my advice." Bonnie said and gave in taking a bottle in her hands too. The time had passed. Everyone was completely wasted. Rebekah and Stefan had passed out. Elena and Damon were making out. Caroline and Klaus were sitting cuddled while Elijah was clapping like a fool at Katherine who was singing and dancing around the fire. Bonnie layed down on the beach with her bottle in her hands looking at the stars. Kol was in the same position near by. "Did your friend tell you that we are going to be roommates?" Kol yelled in a drunk tone. "Keep it down you moron. My head hurts." Bonnie yelled back. "Bitch mode activated." Kol said and started giggling. "Your asshole mode works twenty four hour shifts. You don't have the right to talk." Bonnie yelled again and bursted in laughs too. The night was definetely going to be long. They all fell asleep on the beach.

 **I hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know with a review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy chapter 6...**

The sun was hitting Bonnie's skin so beautifully. She opened her green eyes to see an undescribable picture. She had obviously drank less than the others. Kol had his face burried in the sand. Caroline was cuddled with Klaus. Katherine was passed out near the remains of the fire while Elijah was near by with his head inside the box with the rum. Elena was leaning in Damon who was leaning in a coconut tree. Stefan was snoring slightly while Rebekah's face was milimeters away from his butt. Bonnie was about to start laughing but Damon's cry of pain distracted her. "Ouch." Damon said while grabbing his head. A coconut had fell on his head. "Your brother was trying really hard to get one of these yesterday and now they are just...falling." Bonnie said. "I am unlucky." Damon mumbled and looked down to see the sleeping Elena leaning in him. "You know...I take it back. I am really lucky." Damon said with a smile. "You do like her huh?" Bonnie asked with a smile. She never thought that Damon would be capable of really like someone. He did have this playboy aura surrounding him. "What do you think?" Damon said caressing Elena's hair. Bonnie smiled. "Well now I may be willing to say a good word for you." Bonnie said. Damon narrowed his eyes. "I wanna do something special for her when we get back in the civilization but I need help. Maybe you could help me then..." Damon said with puppy eyes. "Sure." Bonnie said.

Near by Klaus opened his eyes happy to see that Caroline was in his arms. He smiled and Caroline opened her eyes too. "How much did we drink last night?" she asked in a sleepy tone. "A lot?" Klaus replied with a smile and kissed her softly on the lips. Caroline smiled inside the kiss. "I am really happy that I actually gave you a chance." Caroline said looking into Klaus' eyes. Klaus smiled. "I am very happy that you gave me a chance too." he said and kissed her again more passionately this time.

Kol changed position and opened his eyes. He could feel the sand in his mouth. "That's disgusting." he said. He slowly got up and looked around. He saw the empty rum bottle and sighed. He caught his head between his hands as he was about to lose his balance. "Fuck it." he mumbled and took his shirt and pants off. He dived in the sea. He decided to swim for a while. After he was done he grabbed his clothes and headed to the hut. Bonnie was in there changing into her swimming suit. Kol walked in when she was topless but Bonnie managed to cover herself before he saw anything. "Noone taught you how to knock?" Bonnie said in shock. "There is no door." Kol said raising his eyebrows. Bonnie realized that he was right. "Cough. Wistle. Say something. Do a signal. I was indecent." Bonnie said still covering her breasts with her bikini top. Kol turned around and checked her from top to toe. "I can see that." he said and taking a towel he stormed out of the hut. Bonnie sighed and finally put her top on.

Damon and Elena were stuck with fishing today. "I feel so dizzy from all the alcohol that I actually see five fish instead of one and I don't know which one to hit." Elena said narrowing her eyes as they were still sensitive to the sun. Damon smiled. "Rebekah was right. You do have a low limit." Damon said and Elena lowered her eyes. "Damon...last night...did we...you know...make out?" she asked in an awkward tone. "Would you mind if we did?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes. "Just answer the question." Elena said. "Yes..but I am not quite sure cause I was wasted too." Damon said. "I feel ashamed that every time we do this I don't remember it because I am always drunk." Elena said in a low voice. "I would be happy to do a replay if you want." Damon said and caressed her cheek closing the space between them. "Maybe another time. We have some fish to catch." Elena said and escaped his touch with a smile. Damon narrowed his eyes at her walking away. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Rebekah and Stefan were not following orders today. They were just fooling around. First they played coconut war and now they were playing in the water splashing each other. The exact same time Katherine and Elijah were on a dangerous secret mission. Steal some condoms from Damon's suitcase. Elijah was watching in case Damon was around while Katherine sneaked into the hut and rushed to Damon's suitcase. "Is anyone coming?" Katherine said in a low voice. "No but harry up." Elijah said. Katherine opened the suitcase and filled her pockets with condoms. She quickly closed the suitcase and put it back in its place. "I think someone is coming." Elijah said sounding panicked. "It's ok I am done." Katherine said and got out of the hut. Elijah bursted in laughs. "Your pockets look..hillarious." he said and Katherine smiled. "Yeah ok let's go before Damon comes. If he finds out we are screwed." she said and after kissing him playfully on the cheek headed to their hut.

On the noon they lit up the fire to cook the fish. "So who is going to be in charge?" Stefan asked. "Klaus is really good at cooking." Rebekah said. "Leave Klaus alone. He is occupied." Klaus yelled while he was in a corner making out with Caroline. "Someone has to do it...unless you want to eat sushi." Damon said. Everyone looked at him. "No. No. I am a terrible chef." Damon lied out of boredom. "Fine i'll do it..if Elena helps." Damon said and everybody now turned towards her. Elena for an unexplained reason could feel her cheeks turning red. "Ok." she said in a low voice and approached Damon who smiled victoriously. A few minutes later Katherine and Elijah were returning from the lake looking really happy. "Somebody got laid." Rebekah whispered in Bonnie's ear and she smiled. "Someone stole condoms." she whispered back to Rebekah and they both started giggling closing their eye playfully to Katherine who gave them the finger with a sneaky smile.

"I am bored as hell." Stefan complained as they finished the lunch. "We all are." Kol agreed. "We can just stay here. What if noone passes by? I refuse to spend the rest of my life on this island." Elena said. "I say wait one more day. Besides there is going to be a storm sooner or later." Elijah said. "But it's sunny." Katherine said narrowing her eyes on her boyfriend. "See these clouds over there? They are definetely of the rainy ones." Elijah said looking at the sky. "Elijah dated this chick that talks about the weather on this channel...I don't remember the name." Klaus said. "That was an unnecessary detail." Katherine said. She could get really jealous of Elijah's exes. "So what about a little game?" Caroline said and stood up full of excitement. "What kind of game?" Elena asked. "Any kind of game. Something interesting to pass our time." Caroline said and everyone started sharing questoning looks trying to come up with an idea. "Maybe we could play a knowledge game." Bonnie said. "Could you be more nerd?" Kol said narrowing his eyes on Bonnie. Bonnie shot him a dager and turned her head immidiately to another direction. "What about...treasure hunt?" Elena said with a smile. "Sounds good. But what are we going to hide?" Caroline asked. "Damon's condoms." Rebekah said with a smile. "No." Damon protested. "Come on Damon...are you scared that you are going to lose?" Elena said activating her flirty mode. Damon sirked at her and nodded. "Ok. Let's do this. But not all of them." Damon warned and the others nodded.

Each one of them took a handful of condoms and hid it somewhere on the beach and the start of the woods. They were split into groups the way they were sleeping in the huts. Each group had a time limit and it was forbidden to take the condoms they hid. The first team was Caroline and Klaus. Caroline was searching among the plants in the woods while Klaus took over the beach area. When the time was over they came back with ten condoms. Up next was Damon and Elena. They managed to get eight condoms. Rebekah and Stefan found twelve condoms. Katherine and Elijah had a time penalty when Damon figured out that they had stolen condoms from him earlier so they found only five condoms. The big surprise was the Kol-Bonnie team. They were fighting all the time as usual but they found fifteen condoms. "So it's our win." Bonnie said with a smile. The winners would keep the condoms they found. "That's unfair. You two don't even need them." Stefan protested. "Rules are rules. Finders keepers." Kol said and put the condoms in his pockets.

The night came. Klaus was in his hut with Caroline. Stefan was in his hut with Rebekah and Elijah in his hut with Katherine. Kol was about to enter the hut and he started coughing hard. Bonnie came out of the hut. "What happened are you ok?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "You told me to cough before I come in." Kol replied. "Yeah but not that hard. You scared me I thought you were drowning or something." Bonnie said relieved. "Like you care." Kol said with a fake smile and got in. Bonnie sighed and followed him inside the hut. Damon and Elena were still sitting on the beach. The clouds were more thick now but the rain hadn't started yet although thunders and lightnings were heard every now and then. "What do you say? Shall we?" Damon asked Elena pointing at the sea. "I don't know there's a storm coming." Elena said with a smile. The first raindrop fell on her face. She looked at Damon who smiled at her. The rain started and it was getting stronger every second. They both stood up. Elena started heading to the hut but Damon stopped her. "Elena..." he called her name. Elena turned towards him. Damon grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips with hers. That their first rainy sober kiss and it was amazing.

Back in the hut Kol and Bonnie were trying to sleep. Bonnie had her back turned towards Kol. Elijah had some sheets and pillows he saved from the boat as beds for everyone. Kol and Bonnie were sleeping as far from each other as they could. Kol caught himself looking at Bonnie for a long time and thinking about her since the incident this morning when he almost saw her naked. The lack of sex was really painful for him that he started seeing Bonnie in another way he thought to himself. The fact that she was the only girl available on this island was helping a lot. But the truth was that he always kind of liked her. She was really beautiful. When he realized the thoughts he was making he turned his back towards her. After a while Bonnie started sighing and spinning around in her part of te cabin. "Could you keep it down? I am trying to sleep." Kol protested. "You got to be kidding me." Bonnie mumbled when she looked at the hut's roof. There was a whole that was letting the rain in. "Kol...Kol." Bonnie yelled. "What?" Kol said annoyed. "I need help. Come on." She said and approached the bed hitting him on the shoulder. "Let me sleep." Kol said. "If you want to sleep you have to help me move my sleeping equipment or fix the roof because there is water coming in and it is falling on me and I can't sleep." Bonnie said annoyed. "No..." Kol said in a sleeping tone. "Come on." Bonnie said in a pleading tone. "I can't help you fix the roof now Bonnie. There is a storm." Kol said closing his eyes again. "Help me move the bed like thing I am sleeping on then." Bonnie said. "And take it where?" Kol asked opening his beautiful brown eyes again. Bonnie looked around and realized that there was no room. She headed back to the bed like thing as she used to call it and layed down trying to ignore the rain that was falling from the roof on her shoulder. In a while another whole allowed to the rain to fall right on her head. "Seriously?" Bonnie mumbled but Kol heard her and sighed. "If I let you sleep here will you stop moping?" he asked. "Sleep where? With you?" Bonnie asked surprised. "I am not going to eat you." Kol said. Bonnie looked at the roof and realized that if she stayed there she would not sleep. She grabbed her pillow and unwillingly threw it next to Kol's. She layed down. "Thanks." she mumbled. Kol smiled. "What did you just say?" he asked with a sneaky smile. "You have to make this hard don't you?" Bonnie asked and turned his back towards him. "Move your ass." Bonnie said and pushed Kol's butt with hers. Kol let out a sound of dislike and moved a little farther from her. It was going to be a long night.

 **Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ** **: This is not an update. It is more of an apology and explanation. Many of you have been complaining about me not leaving space between the dialogues so I decided to write this to all my stories. The reason that I was doing this was beacause my computer is a mess and I can't save documents bigger than a certain amount of pages so I was trying to do space economy. According to plan I will have my new computer by tomorrow so the updatres are going to be normal with space between the dialogues from now on. Thank you for putting up with me so far and forgive me if I made the reading process hard and boring.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank anyone that reviewed,followed,faved or read the story. Enjoy chapter 7...**

The morning came. Bonnie opened her eyes and closed them again since she didn't want to leave Kol's warm hug. What? Kol's warm hug? Bonnie widened her eyes as soon as she realized that during the night she was using Kol's chest as her pillow and Kol had his arm around her. Surprisingly she had the best sleep in her life. But she didn't want to admit that.

"Oh my God..." Bonnie whispered and tried to get out of the...let's call it bed...without Kol knowing. She slowly parted her head from his muscular bare chest softly grabbing his arm in order to escape his touch.

"Mmm." Kol made a sleepy noise as he turned towards her and brought his other arm around her waist making her uncapable of moving. Bonnie sighed. She took a look at his face. He looked really amazing while sleeping. So peaceful and sweet but still hot. Bonnie blinked when she realized the thoughts she was making and immidiately turned her head towards the hut roof. She felt Kol moving and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Kol opened his eyes.

"What the...?" he mumbled when he looked towards Bonnie's direction. He took his arm off of Bonnie's waist and quickly got up. Bonnie breathed relieved and when she opened her eyes Kol had already left the hut. She quickly got up and exited the hut too.

Everyone was already gathered at the beach. Elena and Damon where swimming and splashing each other giggling loud enough to make Stefan and Rebekah who were near by cover their ears and walk away. Katherine and Elijah were sitting cuddled under a palm tree fighting against an irritatingly tough to open coconut.

"Hey Klaus...come here." Caroline yelled from a rock. Klaus approached her.

"What is it love?" Klaus said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a sweet kiss on the neck.

"Do you want to swim with me? It's going to be fun...really fun." Caroline said with a seductive smile to a smiling Klaus.

"Are you really waiting for the answer?" Klaus asked as he parted his hands from her body and took a step back taking his t-shirt off. His pants followed. Caroline took her dress off too and dived in the water from the rock. Klaus followed her. He swam as fast as he could to get next to her. When he did so he wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and they both got lost in a passionate kiss which turned into an underwater one. When they parted in order to get out of the water and breath Caroline started giggling. She was feeling happy after a long time. Klaus was simply looking at her totally stunned.

"I love you." he whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline said with a big smile and gave Klaus a sweet kiss.

At the coast Kol was walking around thinking. In his surprise too many of his thoughts were ending up on Bonnie who was sitting on a rock looking at the sea and also thinking. About what? Mostly about the young Mikaelson unfortunately for her. The more she was trying to get him out of her head the more he was there. She couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh as she remembered the feeling of his arms around her. She was really tired of being single and having a handsome hottie hugging her wasn't helping...even if it happened unintentionally. She looked back towards the coast but Kol was nowhere. She got up and approached Katherine and Elijah who had finally managed to open the coconut.

"Hey guys...does anyone want to go to the lake. I was thinking of taking a bath..." Bonnie said.

"We don't. Stefan with Rebekah and Elena with Damon are too occupied playing water battles over there. Klaus and Caroline are swimming and Kol...is just walking around." Katherine replied.

"Ok tell the others that I am going to be there." Bonnie said as she started heading towards the lake. Katherine nodded.

"But Kol didn't just say that he was going for a bath?" Elijah asked Katherine narrowing his eyes. Katherine smiled.

"Come on Elijah someone has to show them that they are meant to be..." Katherine said kissing his cheek.

"They are so going to kill you..." Elijah said smiling kissing Katherine back.

Kol was behind the bushes taking his clothes off when he saw Bonnie approaching the lake and starting getting her clothes off. He was ready to alert her that he was there but when he saw her in her underwear he found it hard to. He was there staring stunned by her beauty. Bonnie took her underwear off and walked in the lake. The water was now covering her breasts. Kol came out and approached the lake also naked. He slowly got in and approached Bonnie silently. He couldn't resist his urge anymore. He couldn't fight his attraction. Although he didn't want to admit it...not even now...he always liked her. Kol was now behind her. He lowered his head so that he could kiss her neck softly while wrapping his arms around her. Bonnie jumped and turned around.

"Kol? What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper. She didn't want to sound weak or vulnerable but that was exactly what she felt like the moment his hands and lips touched her. Kol didn't say anything. He locked his eyes on hers and brushed his lips with hers. Bonnie closed her eyes and ran her hands on his chest. Kol captured her lips in a heated hungry kiss. Kol's hands were travelling to her body. Bonnie cupped his face and broke the kiss. She got lost into his brown eyes that were looking at her with pure lust. She could feel the desire growing in her and same goes for Kol. He wanted her.

"If you are not ready to..." Kol whispered against her lips but Bonnie crushed her lips with his before he could complete his sentence giving him the permission to move on. Kol grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he was approaching the land. They were now by the lake. Kol let Bonnie lay down and got on top of her after taking advantage of what they earned last night at the treasure hunt. He started putting a trail of kisses from her belly up to her mouth. Bonnie moaned as soon as she felt his lips against hers again. She slowly parted her legs allowing him to enter her slowly. She took a deep breath and Kol caressed her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he whispered while touching his forehead with hers. Bonnie looked deep into his eyes and nodded with a light smile.

"More than ok." she whispered back and captured his lips. Kol started moving slowly in and out of her while ravishing her lips with his hot and erotic kisses. Bonnie scratched his back while she felt the passion overwhelming her for the first time. Kol followed seconds after parting his lips from her. Bonnie could feel his hot breath on her lips and she loved the feeling. Kol layed by her side and Bonnie turned towards him resting her head and her hand on his chest.

"What did we just do?" Bonnie mumbled sounding troubled. Hours ago they couldn't stand each other and they just made love. Kol didn't say anything. He just touched her hand that was resting on his chest and gave a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 **I know it was small...I didn't have much time I am sorry. The thing is that Kennett finally gave in... please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your continyuing support guys and sorry that it took so long to update...Anyways enjoy...**

Kol and Bonnie were cuddled by the lake. Back in the beach Katherine and Elijah were still sitting watching the Stebekah vs Delena water battle. Caroline and Klaus started walking towards them. Caroline talked first.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile narrowing her blue eyes while watching Kaherine and Elijah absorbed watching the water fight with anxiety.

"Waiting for the outcome." Elijah said.

"We have a bet...if Elena and Damon win I will sex Elijah. If Rebekah and Stefan win he will sex me." Katherine said. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other weirdly.

"And where exactly is the difference?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well if.." Katherine began but was interrupted.

"Nono..pretend I didn't ask." Klaus said sarcastically with an awkward smile.

"Anyways..keep doing what you do...we are going for a walk down the lake." Caroline said and after holding hands with Klaus they started walking towards the lake. Katherine realized it a minute later.

"Oh God...Caroline...Klaus." she yelled but they were already too far to hear her.

"What happened?" Elijah asked her.

"Kol and Bonnie are in the lake." Katherine said and Elijah sighed.

"Come on Katherine...Don't worry. Caroline and Klaus won't interrupt anything. I am sure those two ended up fighting again." Elijah said and Katherine lowered her head thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus started tickling Caroline who ran away giggling. Klaus ran after her. Bonnie was still in Kol's arms when she heard the giggles.

"Someone's coming." she said terrified escaping Kol's embrace and grabbed her clothes covering herself. Kol sat up and looked towards the path. In a while he heard the giggles too.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked. Kol lowered his head.

"I don't know." he answered and took a step forward. After a pause Bonnie broke the silence.

"Bushes...quickly." she said and ran towards the bushes. Kol followed her and they were now both hidden behind a bush. They sat down and waited. Caroline and Klaus arrived at the lake giggling and hugging. They shared a passionate kiss. Caroline smiled inside the kiss and opened her eyes. She pulled away.

"What is it love?" Klaus whispered in her ear never taking his hands off of her waist. Caroline narrowed her eyes and pointed at the ground.

"Is that a condom?" Caroline said surprised. Bonnie understood that it was their condom. She also saw Kol angry. He was ready to start cursing and he only did it one way...loudly...so she didn't think twice before she crushed her lips with his behind the bushes. Kol was caught off guard but he immidiately responded to the kiss cupping her face. He could already feel himself calming down a little bit.

"Why did you do that?" Kol asked when Bonnie pulled away.

"To stop you from revealing us." Bonnie replied. Klaus laughed.

"Someone forgot to clean up their mess." he said and Caroline giggled.

"Well I have an idea mr 'I know it all'." Caroline said with a seductive smile. Klaus smiled back.

"Why don't we go back to our hut and...make some mess..mmm?" Caroline said biting her lip playfully as she approached Klaus.

"You know...I love your ideas." Klaus said. Caroline smiled and brushed her lips against his but as soon as he was ready to kiss her she pulled away.

"You will have to catch me first." Caroline yelled and started running back towards the beach. Klaus started running after her.

"Be sure about that love..." he yelled. Bonnie's head popped up behind the bushes.

"They are gone.'' she said and stood up starting to put her clothes back on. Kol did the same.

"Kol...I wouldn't like anyone to know about this..." Bonnie said and lowered her head. Kol nodded.

"I think that it would be better if we pretended that it never happened..." Kol said and Bonnie bit her lip.

"Sure...I agree. It's better that way. We shouldn't let...a moment of weakness...affect our relationship." Bonnie said.

"Yeah..exactly..a moment of weakness." he said and left heading back to the beach. Bonnie took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her messy hair. It was a moment of weakness...it was a mistake...but she would love to repeat it over and over again...and so did Kol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Caroline were outside their hut when he managed to catch her. Klaus hugged her and spinned her around kissing her passionately. He soon took her in his arms bridal style and carried her in the hut. He gently put her on the bed and lay beside her. Caroline gave him a sweet smile.

Klaus captured her lips in a heated kiss as he got on top of her. Caroline kissed him back with all of her passion. Klaus broke the kiss momenterily only to take his shirt off and Caroline did the same with her dress.

They kissed again. This time more passionately. Klaus took of his pants and boxers and helped Caroline get rid of her underwear. He layed on top of her and started putting a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck and down her body. Caroline smiled at him and Klaus kissed her lips again,his tongue wondering into her mouth.

Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus' waist and Klaus entered her slowly making her moan softly under his burning touch. Klaus parted his lips from hers and their foreheads were touching as he made love to her. Klaus was breathing heavily against her lips and Caroline felt the passion overwhelming her as she came.

Klaus kept moving but soon he came too kissing Caroline's neck softly. Caroline giggled and ran her fingers through his hair slightly lifting his head so that she could look at him directly in the eyes.

"You are beautiful." Klaus said his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline kept looking at him lovingly. She smirked teasingly.

"You are not that bad yourself." she said playfully.

"I am not that bad huh?" Klaus asked with a smirk while tickling her. Caroline started giggling loudly until Klaus stopped and layed by her side wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I love the sound of your laugh." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear and she lowered her eyes blushing. She smiled.

"I love you." she said and cuddled into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already afternoon. The boys were sitting together and the girls were sitting near by. Klaus was happy,Stefan had too much for lunch and felt like throwing up, Damon couldn't stop looking at Elena,Elijah was troubled thinking about what should the group do in case noone passes by and Kol was grumpy. Klaus poked him with a cheerful smile. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy his life was with Caroline.

"Why are you like that?" Klaus asked and Kol shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason." he said momentarily bringing his eyes on Bonnie who was also sitting silent in the girl group. He lowered his eyes again and couldn't help but think how awkward things were going to be tonight when they went for sleep in the same hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night came. Klaus and Caroline were in their hut for hours now. They didn't even have dinner. Katherine and Elijah after taking a bath at the lake headed at their hut. Stefan and Rebekah were by the fire making out but things got really heated so they went in their hut.

Bonnie gave a quick look to Kol who was looking down at the sand with a blank expression and then at Damon who was massaging Elena and waved her to leave them alone. Bonnie sighed and got up. Before she was gone Damon cleared his throat. Bonnie turned around. Damon pointed Kol with his eyes. That was the signal to take him with her. Bonnie frowned and shook her head in denial. Damon frowned and nodded. She saw his lips moving "you said you'll help."

Bonnie sighed and unwillingly approached Kol. She didn't know what to say though. Everything was so weird between them. She poked him in the shoulder. Kol lifted his head surprised to see that Bonnie was the one that poked him. She motioned him to come with her. Kol narrowed his eyes and stood up following her in the hut they were sharing.

Damon kept massaging Elena who had closed her eyes enjoying the feeling by the fire. When she opened them she saw something in the horizon.

Bonnie and Kol entered the hut. There was immidiately an awkward silence between them. Things were even worse than the times they were fighting.

"So did you want something?" Kol asked and Bonnie met his eyes.

"No...it's just...Damon needed some alone time with Elena." Bonnie said and lowered her eyes again.

"Oh." Kol replied sounding a little grumpy and even disappointed.

"Can I ask you something?" Kol said after a long pause. Bonnie took a deep breath and turned around.

"Yes." she said waiting to hear what Kol was about to say. Kol lowered his eyes.

"Do you regret what happened between us?" Kol asked and Bonnie blushed becoming nervous.

"Why are you asking me that?" Bonnie replied trying to avoid the question.

"Just answer please..." Kol said meeting Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie opened her mouth ready to reply but that is when Elena's screams were heard.

"A ship! Oh my God I see a ship!" Elena yelled.

THE END

 **So guys...now that they are leaving the island the title is no more responding to the story so I decided to make a SEQUEL under the name "Back in the Civilization". Stay tuned cause this isn't over. I would like to thank you one more time for your support and ask you to review to tell me what you think of the story and also let me know,now that this first part of the story comes to an end,what was your favourite moment or quote till now...thank you guys I love you...and the sequel is coming.**


End file.
